Recover
by aScodders
Summary: I wanted to write what my imagination had led me. I couldn't find crossovers for some but it's somewhat but not really a cross over between Shameless, Viva La Bam, and skins. It's about a girl named Fiona Buckley who acts like an Effy Stonem type person but is mostly similar to Fiona Gallagher. When she was young she had to move in with her friends in PA where she loses herself.
1. Chapter 1

She was a beautiful girl who wanted everything and needed to see everything. She was the type of girl who gave life a meaning and did everything in her power to make it worth something. The partying and drugs meant nothing against what kind of darkness was in her head at all times of the night. She was just another teenage girl that had a fucked up path and an easy going. She wasn't like any other girl you've met and she never acted as if she wanted anything but inside she needed and wanted everything but that all went dark.

Her name was Fiona Buckley. She came from a big a family of three older brothers two of them who were step-brothers who moved out and are in college and then she had her twin sister Leslie that looked nothing like her. The family grew even bigger with Fiona's best friends that soon became brothers. However they lived four hours away in Pennsylvania while she lived in a small town In New Jersey. She had everything there; she had her family, dance, writing, and encouragement of making music which she always loved. Except dance was becoming a big part in her life and the place where she danced was moving their studio to Pennsylvania. Fiona had other things such as lacrosse and track but her mother loved when she danced and made the decision to move her to Pennsylvania to live with Brandon's family who is one of her best friends. Fiona seemed okay with moving away until summer but inside she was screaming, she didn't want to leave her brother and sister, but she couldn't say no to her mother after everything she has been though already, Fiona just didn't want to be another disappointment in her mother's life.

Fiona's mother was 15 when she met her husband. Her mother was a wild spirited girl when she was young; she wasted her days away by storing as many narcotics in her body as possible and drinking way to much that the liver hurt. But when she met Ben who is Fiona's father she changed her ways and did everything for him then ended up marrying him at the age of 20. On their honeymoon night they made their first born who was Tim. Everything was perfect, Ben was working as VP of a bank and Katelyn (Fiona's mother) was staying home with Tim. They were a picture perfect family of their time. Two years later Leslie and Fiona were born. Everything was perfect, everyone was happy. But once Leslie and Fiona turned six years old Katelyn and Ben seemed to go downhill. Katelyn caught Ben having sex with one of his assistants in their bed in Katelyn's house. There was yelling from that day to the last day of their relationship. When the divorce happened Tim, Leslie, and Fiona didn't really mind or understand it, it didn't really affect them. Two years later Katelyn met a new man by the name of Jason. Jason was a very nice guy and he had two sons, John and Robb who were six years older than Leslie and Fiona. They all got along very well and they all loved each other. In six months Katelyn and Jason got married and are still married till this day.

Fiona loves Tim as she loves all her family but Tim and she had a special bond. Tim was gay and when Fiona was 13 years old before she moved to Pennsylvania Tim came out to her and only her. He was scared of the kids at school and of what his mother will think. Tim was most devastated when he found out that Fiona was moving. He felt alone and scared because Fiona never took shit from anyone that's one of the reasons she didn't have many friends throughout middle school and high school. She would literally beat you up and not care at all about the consciences. Her longest goodbye was to Tim before she got on a train leading to Westchester PA.

Leslie, Fiona's sister is her best buddy. They did everything together since they were born. They never fought or yelled at each other, they were the best siblings in the world. They talked about everything and always made sure they were in the same classes in school. As they turned 13 they would go to parties and get drunk together then sneak back home to not be caught. Although they were different not only in appearance but in personality as well, Fiona was more experimental and would do anything, she never said no. She would do more than Leslie and that would always lead to a bad spot but she always got out of it. Leslie was feeling more of a losing of a friend when Fiona left; she had no one to really hang out with as much.

Robb is the oldest step brother who is in college mastering in journalism. Robb loves to write and studying current issues, Fiona always loved him for that because she loved to write and was always interested in the news what's happening. Fiona never really saw Robb much but when she did she always talked to him about college life and writing and his ideas. Robb loved Fiona as a little sister and thought she had great potential in a good future. John however didn't go to college because of his grades in high school. He didn't really care much for school he never even thought about college. But he did make a living by helping his father in his job. John still lives in New Jersey thirty minutes away from Fiona's. He went to the train station to say goodbye to her until Summer time.

It was the end of August, two weeks till the beginning of school and dance for Fiona. But they she was saying her farewells to her family. She shed no tears and went on with hugging and saying how much she loved them all, and it will be soon of seeing them all again. Her mother lingered the most, every time Fiona would turn around to go on the train her mother would hug her and say the same things. But there were two minutes until leaving and her mother had to let her go. She got on slowly and walked to her seat. As she sat in her seat she didn't want to look at her family, it would have been too hard for her. But as the steam engines blew she needed that one last look, and she saw them there except Tim was walking back and in that moment she felt horrible. Westchester was closer than ever.


	2. Chapter 2

The train ride lasted what seemed like forever. Fiona couldn't sleep nor think because every time she tried to she saw Tim alone with no one there to save him from his own thoughts. She never once thought of who would ever save her from her own thoughts. She always kept her mind to herself because she knew who she was and she wasn't letting it out to anyone, she allows people to go to her for anything but she never once went to those people and told them anything about her or her feelings. She didn't see the point and so she goes through life holding pain in her heart with no low moments in her life.

The train whistles blew as it came to a long stop at West Chester Station. She got up grabbing her bags and waited in the line following out to the platform. She took one step off and walked straight to the pickup station in the front. She didn't see anyone there that was supposed to pick her up; she just thought that they were late. She sat on a bench with her bag on the ground. She liked the breeze hitting her face as the hotness of the summer air faded. It was a good fifteen minutes until she saw Brandon's mom April pull up.

Fiona got up and grabbed her bag from the ground, as she walked up to the car the back door swung open and there was Brandon, Chris, Seth, and Jess who was Brandon's brother. "Hey!" Brandon yelled to Fiona as he took her bag from her hand and put it in the trunk. "Hey." She said in a low voice. She got in the car and sat still as the boys made disgusting jokes and plans on what they were going to video tape and do as stupid stunts. Fiona didn't really mind all the disgusting stuff because she thought it was funny or she would just walk away unnoticeably. Fiona was somewhat part of the boys she wasn't a typical girl that would run around and take her shirt off for a camera. She knew her place and didn't care what others thought.

As April pulled up to their house they all got out and went inside. April opened the trunk for her to get her stuff and then proceeded to the front door of the large house. Fiona never actually knew what April and her husband did all she knew was that they made a lot of money. She got in the house and April turned to her and said, "You can choose any empty room and dinner is going to be done around five." Fiona just nodded in response and said, "Okay thanks." She walked up the two stair cases and looked in every room; they all looked the same to her. But as she went in to the laundry room she saw an old wooden stair case leading to another floor of the house. She walked up them and saw a large room that had a bed frame and a desk. She liked that room and felt that it suited her well. She placed her bag on the floor and walked downstairs into the kitchen.

She went slowly through the door frame where she would see Brandon messing with his father. He was slapping his face while singing a scream song. His father looked as if he didn't care; all the boys were laughing and telling jokes. April was so use to this every day, Fiona didn't know how she kept it together half the time. Fiona went to sit down on the stool in front of the counter. She sat next to Seth who was just looking at Brandon shaking his head smiling.

Fiona just smirked and looked at Seth asking, "So what stuff did you film today." Seth breathed heavily then said, "Well Chris shat on some toilet paper and we threw it at cars under the bridge down the road." Chris over heard and laughed loudly at remembering what they did earlier that day. "Nice." Fiona responded sarcastically. Fiona and Seth then looked straight out the window over the kitchen sink with nothing left to say to each other.

Fiona met Seth and Chris through Brandon. Fiona was visiting two summers ago and Brandon introduced her first to Seth. They both clicked easily because Seth could be very normal when he wanted to be, he was chill and relaxed. He didn't really enjoy doing all the stunts the other boys did but he chose to do them because he was just bored and liked to laugh sometimes, he hated being negative. After Seth she was then introduced to Chris. Fiona at first thought he was odd because when they met he just stared at her that whole night. He was loud and obnoxious yet funny, however as times he could be really disgusting . There was always shit around him, even if it was said in jokes or he would literally shit and do something with it. However most of the time Brandon encouraged Chris to do things, Fiona always felt as if Chris wasn't really like that he just did it for Brandon's personal amusement. Chris didn't really talk much to Fiona he always just looked at her and went on his way.

"Okay." April called out stopping Brandon from hitting his father, "Dinners done." She said while draining the pot of noodles, they were having spaghetti that night. They all sat down at the table and stuffed their plates with bright red sauce and yellow noodles. It was going fine until Brandon decided to pick his noodles up and smash Chris in the face with it. They all laughed even Fiona got a chuckle out of it. "Oh stop it Bran, Jesus." April said to Brandon, Chris sat there with Sauce all over his face staring at his plate until he grabbed a handful and threw it back at Brandon. "Oh come on cant he have one night!" April yelled at the boys, but it was too late spaghetti was everywhere and Brandon smashed a load in April's face and hair, she retaliated and through some at him. Fiona sat there for a couple of minutes watching them have a good time until Seth dumped a whole bowl of sauce on her head, "Seth!" Fiona yelled and laughed at the same time. She then picked noodles up and threw it in his face. They were all laughing and April was gone from the Dining room.


End file.
